Haircuts
by Melancholing
Summary: Ben's hair starts getting shaggy one day, and Kevin insisted he needs a haircut. Slight BeVin, some weird OOCness from minor characters. It's been forever since I watched Ben 10, so forgive me for any mistakes.


'Your hair's getting longer.'

'...Huh?'

Ben looked up from his smoothie, just to see Kevin making a smug, smiling face at him. They were at their usual Mr. Smoothy branch in Bellwood. It was one of the rare times that Gwen couldn't come with them, thanks to some school project she had to do for school.

Ben blew at his fringe. 'What,_ this?_ I kinda like it.'

'…You've gotta be kidding me. Your far too skinny to have a shaggy look. It'd look way better on _me.'_

'Hey, I'm not skinny! I'm just…having a lack of appetite in meat.'

'Uh-huh.' Kevin tossed his now empty cup into the bin, and started to make for his car. Ben quickly finished his smoothie as well before he ran for the front passenger seat of Kevin's car. There was one time he hung out with Julie a second too long in the same place, and never thought Kevin would really drive away for real, leaving him having to walk Julie home that night with all the shame hanging on him.

'So where to now? Gwen's not gonna be finished at school until noon.' Kevin started the engine, and the car roared to life. Ben only shrugged, and started to comb his hair away from his sight with his scrawny fingers. Kevin gave him another look.

Ben noticed. 'What?'

'Are you sure you don't need a haircut?'

'No, not at all!'

They both shared a long glance, Kevin giving him a suspicious glare while Ben trying to maintain his innocent look.

The driver was about to turn his eyes back on the road and drive when Ben groaned. 'Okay, I admit. Mom wanted me to have the shaggy look. She seemed to be attracted to badass-looking guys like you in the soap dramas lately. What can I say? I'm her only son. If I ever cut my hair she'd freak.'

As Kevin started to drive, he smirked. 'No way, me? Badass? That kinda' comment from a guy like you is something.'

'That wasn't the point!'

'You could just lie to her that your hair got lazerbeamed by some alien during a fight, you know.'

'Lazerbeamed? Are you kidding me? I could've said I turned Jetray, then in that one moment, the lazer reflected when I'm turning back human, and BAM. I have a bowl-cut.'

'Hahaha, you with a bowl-cut!' Kevin started laughing. At first, Ben was irritated and didn't find it funny, until he imagined that Kevin got himself a bowl-cut as well. They ended up laughing together in the car, and started to talk about other things related to their abnormal lives.

'…I don't know you, but I think if Gwen and Charmcaster were together, I think it's be hot. Julie with any other girl is too weird.'

'I never knew you were into lesbian porn.'

'I didn't say I watched porn!'

'You were implying it, Benji.'

'I wasn't!'

'Ah, shut up. You're home.'

Ben looked out his window, and for some reason, he felt dumbfounded. 'What? I'm home?'

Kevin raised and eyebrow at him as Ben turned look at the other man.

'Well…I expected you to drag me to a barber shop to force me and have my hair cut or something.'

An awkward silence passed.

Kevin sighed, and turned off the engine. 'Look here, Benji, I hate people who don't get straight to the point. Come on, let's get in.'

'Wha-'

Kevin already got out of the car, and slammed the door close behind him. Three seconds later, his side of the door nearly got rammed open, and he was dragged out of the car. 'Kevin, what, I don't even-'

'Shut up.'

The door was unlocked, so the bulkier man quickly led the other into the bathroom upstairs closest to Ben's bedroom. Ben started to get annoyed. 'Hey, Kevin, what are you doing?'

Kevin locked the door, and sighed. 'You're pretty easy to read, Benji, you know that? You hate your hair, but you'd rather put up with this silly riffraff than displease your drama-obsessed mom. Honestly, you're too…good. Get a chair.'

Kevin had been to Ben's house several times, so he knew pretty much what was in where. He took a towel from the open top shelves, and a pair of scissors from the small cabinet behind the mirror above the sink. Ben sat down obediently in a fold-up chair in front of the very same mirror. 'But mom-'

'Hey, a guy's gotta fight for himself. Don't worry, I cut my own hair all the time.'

Ben gave him a smirk as they looked at each other in the mirror. 'You could've gotten a job as a local barber.'

Kevin only glared, and started to tuck the hand towel around Ben's neck. 'You could've been mistaken as a girl. Don't go all alien in front of a guy, he's just trying to flirt with you.'

'Hey!' Ben swung his head around, giving his full glare. Kevin only used his big hand to make Ben's face turn back towards the mirror.

'Stop moving, Ben, or I'll shave you clean.' He sang.

'You wouldn't.'

Unconsciously, they started squabbling as soon as Kevin started to work on Ben's hair. There was a lot of manly screams and creaks of metal, as if there was a battle going on in there.

Suddenly, there was a knock. 'Ben, sweetie? Did you bring Kevin over?'

Ben and Kevin exchanged panicking glances. 'Uh, yeah, mom!'

'What are you two doing in the bathroom?'

Before Ben could say anything, Kevin already made up their proof of not-cutting-Ben's-hair-by-force-thingamabob. 'Ben spilled smoothie on his pants. I'm just helping.'

There was silence for a moment, and Ben glared at Kevin. The older guy just shrugged in amusement.

'Alright, boys. Don't take long, okay?

'Okay.'

As the sound of footsteps started to fade, they started to give each other heated glances again. 'I do not spill smoothies on my pants!'

'Just stay still, Tennyson!'

'She's gonna be suspicious about it!'

'Stop being paranoid or I'll make you bald for real!'

'Why do you even bother wanting to cut my hair anyway?'

'Because you look ugly right now!'

'My smexiness is none of your business!'

'It is _now!_ I don't want to look at that ugly face for another day!'

After ten minutes of quarreling and fooling around in the bathroom, Kevin finally finished cutting Ben's hair. They both sat on the edge of the bathtub, both disheveled and covered in Ben's brown strands of 'fur'. Ben looked into the mirror, and pouted.

'Aw, Benji is pouting. So what do you think?' Kevin teased.

Ben glared, and looked away from him. He really liked what Kevin did to his hair. 'It's decent. I still don't get why you're so caught up in cutting my hair.'

An awkward silence suddenly washed over them. Ben didn't know how it started, but all he knew that it's making him fidget. Kevin also tried to break the silence by snapping the scissors again and again. They wouldn't look at each other.

'It… ruins your frame.'

'Huh?'

Suddenly, he was caught off-guard pushed into the bathtub. Ben's head hit the edge of the tub, and he screamed. _'Hey_!'

'Haha, gotcha! Hurry up, I wanna shower too.'

'Ughh!'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson were at the dining table. There was a lot of crashing noises, followed by Ben's scream. The mother looked like she was in heaven, while the father tried to hide his face from her behind the newspapers.<p>

'Oh my God, our son is gay! We have live gay action in the house!' she giggled. 'I better tell Gwen about this!'

The father only glared into the newspaper with disgust.

There was the sound of shower from upstairs a while later, and it only made Mrs. Tennyson giggle even more. When she realized they had taken longer than the usual time to shower, she started to call Gwen, not knowing the fact that Ben didn't bother turning off the tap when it was Kevin's turn to use the bathroom.

* * *

><p>One misunderstanding leads to another. Who knows? They might end up together someday. For now, let Ben and Kevin bask in other women's all-men fantasy.<p> 


End file.
